


Moemon Short Stories

by Septentrion_Euchoreutes



Category: Moemon, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Forced Relationship, Friendzone, Optimism, Requited Love, Reverse Harem, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Tension, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septentrion_Euchoreutes/pseuds/Septentrion_Euchoreutes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moemon: gijinkas of pokemon that serve and protect their masters. They look just like humans. Sometimes, it's hard for their masters to be just friends. Each of these stories are teenagers get close with their starter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Braxien(female)

Matt was noticing the light level was dropping. There was no way to see the sun set in the snowstorm, but it was clear the daylight hours over. He still had two miles to go, but he better reach the cabin soon as it was only getting colder. It would be a close call but he was definitely going to make it.

It was a hard struggle, and even the wind was against him but he kept on moving. He felt like he wasn't going to make it.

After was felt like a half an before he fell over in the snow. Did his pant snag something?

Melt pushes himself up feel barely able to move. He had a mile and a half to go.

He stood up and felt a cold blast of air rushing up his leg and through his pants. His clothing must have ripped. It was no longer a question of when he'll get there but if. Frostbite almost was certain and he really didn't want to risk death.

"Nicolle! Come out," he said throwing a pokéball out.

A braixen appeared yelling "Damn it, it's super cold here. What the ummm, Matthew, are you okay."

The shivering trainer stood up and looked his braixen in the eyes. "Nicolle, I'm need you to save my life," Matt said.

The moemon ran over and helped her trainer up. She put her warm and soft chest up to his and felt his body.

"You really are super cold. I don't think you would have lasted much longer. Rub my tail with one you hands and stick your hand down my blouse."

"What? But Nicolle…"

"You're dying. You need to warm up now."

With a quick movement her shirt was unbutton pass her bra. In desperation he felt her warmth. After doing what she said he started to feel warm spread to his body. This was nowhere as uncomfortable of a position even though the subtle weight of her breast pressed against his arm. This was a moemon trying to help in a life threatening situation. He wasn't abusing power and authority over his subordinate moemon.

"Keep rubbing my tail," Nicolle said, "It's very important to keep both hands warm."

"Oh, okay," Matt replied

"Okay we have to keep moving. It will help you keep warm."

"We have and mile and a half to go."

"Good, I think we will both be okay."

They continued on the path. The wind seemed to die down and Matthew could have sworn it far less steeper from when he last came here. Nonetheless it was still 40 minutes best until they reached the actual shelter and safety. The trainer held one to the warm girl as he walked.

Before he knew it, the he saw the structure about 10 feet away from him. It only seemed like ten minute from when they started walking.

Matt put in the key and fell inside. Nicolle closed the door behind him.

"It still very cold in here," Matt said, "But at least there isn't all the wind and snow."

Nicolle pulled a stick out of her tail and sent sparks to the fireplace, setting it on fire. She left the stick the umbrella stand and they moved to the fire.

"There's not much firewood," Nicolle said, "We're going have to share body heat tonight."

"Niccole, I'm not going to take advantage of you. I am in a position of power over you as your trainer. Also you didn't button up your shirt all the way."

Niccole was wearing her cutest bra today so she really wanted Matt so see it. She buttoned her shirt back up.

"There nothing wrong with a little cuddling to keep us warm throughout the night, is there?" Niccole said.

"I know what you're doing," Matt said, "You're a woman now and want to make me love you, but you're not considering the long term. Romance can be the greatest feeling in the word, but it something goes wrong, then we won't be able to work together as partners."

"But it's important to be close as well. You wouldn't have any problem back when I was a normal pokemon. Now that I look so close to human I can't even keep you warm when you have frostbite."

"Frostbite?" Matt asked.

"Yes Mr. Toughguy. You have first degree frostbite on your leg where you ripped your pants. I'm sure it will recover, but I'm not a medical expert. It's going to be a pretty horrible night anyways with just a couple of blankets to shield you from the cold," Niccole said.

"Okay, I do feel the frostbite on my leg and you are my warmest party member," said Matt, "but it's not going to lead to anything, understand?"

"Yes, just let us have this moment together."

Matt had two pajama bottoms which they changed into and Niccole was given a t-shirt. They got into bed and Niccolle moved closer.

"Embrace me and share my warmth," Nicolle said.

"Your breasts are kind of big," Matt said, "I know you like to use them try to change my mind about our relationship..."

"I hug you all the time though. Do you think we can just lie here in the cold without sucking every ounce of heat from each other? Cuddling is for the best for our comfort and happiness and I promised it wouldn't lead to anything."

"Okay then, turn around Niccole and I'll snuggle you with all my heart."

The braixen moemon obey with a smile and her trainer pulled her into his chest. When her butt made contact he paused.

"You can do better than that," Niccole said.

"I didn't think this through." Matt said.

Matt tightened this hold and his budge was safely inserted into her fairly large and half-firm ass.

"Okay, is this good?" Matt asked.

"I'm perfectly comfortable," Niccole said, "and are you comfortable?"

There was a ten second pause and Niccole feel his manhood signal his love for her contact.

"Yes, you are very warm and soft, I would be lying if I said I wasn't comfortable," He said putting his arms more tightly around her torso."

He turn so she was above him looking up.

"This is just prefect," the moemon said, "no more words. Goodnight."

"Yes, goodnight Niccole."

The braixen laid there trying not to fall asleep. She wanted this moment to last forever. A small part was hoping the Matt will declare his undying love for her but she knew that wasn't going to happen. It would take a long time for her trainer accepted her love.

Perhaps he will get a girlfriend, and in all likelihood, they will break up leaving her trainer emotional vulnerable. Taking advantage of him during such a time would be for his own good. Maybe she just had to evolve into an infinitely beautiful delphox moemon and he was realized what a fool has been all along. Nicolle was considered a perfect 10 by most men's standard so she wasn't sure evolution would do anything. She might even find love elsewhere, but dwelling on that wasn't going to get her anywhere. She could make almost any one man extremely happy, but Matt was the one she cared about right now.

It was early morning: the blue glow of the unrisen sun was outside the window. She must have fell asleep in a few minutes. She was still on her sleeping trainer. Two of his fingers were on her boob. She considered the things that must go through a man's mind when a sleeping girl's butt is forcefully inert on his dick. " _Mission succeeded_ ", she thought as she continued to enjoy the position. It would be a few hours before he awoken. She took notice of the fingers on her boobs. With only a few small and slow adjustments…

She woke up again, this time with sunlight and raging morning wood making a statement in her rear. She greatly regret spending all that time unconscious, but she was really refreshed. Matt's hands on her sides near her waist. She laid perfectly still milking every moment. It took ten minutes and she heard his voice.

"Niccole, are you awake?"

She was not as far as she was concern. Then after another minute Matt said, "Niccole, you pervert, I know you've been awake for a while."

"Just ten more minutes please?"

"You're lucky you're the most comfy person in the world. Alright."

 

* * *

**MoeDex:** **Fennekin line**

**Hair Color:** Red, Blond.

 **Eye Color:** Hazel, Red.

 **Ability** : Blaze, Magician.

 **Features:** Fox ears, tail.

 

Average Statistics  


**Moemon:** Fennekin

  **Height** : 4' 7"

 **Breast** **Size** : 28B

 **Info** : Fenniken are incredible smart moemon with a strong sense of deception. Many of them are accomplished conmen. They also are quick studies with math and natural sciences. They have a habit of chewing twigs, which makes hot air to go out their ears.

* * *

 **Moemon:** Braixen

 **Height** : 5' 3"

 **Breast** **Size** : 30E

 **Info** : Braixen is a very smart moemon that is often much brighter than most people. Many of them learn psychic abilities and use them in clever ways. It is often recommended that only intelligent trainers raise a fenniken because a braixen will subvert there trainer's athority if frustrated. They also have super high amounts of estrogens (if female) and will likely be more attracted to physically weak, young looking, and small humans; their body are very curvy as a result as well.

* * *

 **Moemon:** Delphox

 **Height** : 5' 8"

 **Breast** **Size** : 30H

 **Info** : Delphox are highly focused in whatever task they set their mind on. One use of their powerful minds is using their psychic powers to create heat vortexes in thin air. They specialize in making small flames explode into larger flames, and can take advantage of friction to incinerate their opponents. They are very paternal/maternal moemon in personality and will protect anyone who needs help. They are also highly focused when it comes to sex and will put all their effort into it.


	2. Greninja(male)

Christy could only wait for the storm to pass. She was held up in a cave with her first moemon, a Greninja. He heroically evolved and defender her from the legendary golem, but he broke his leg in the process. He got a cold around the same time and things looked dire, but he was recovering quite admirably.

Phelps would have done anything for his trainer, except one thing. Christy carefully moved the pants of the unconscious moemon down. She just needed a peek, to compare it from the last time she peeked. It was bigger. It was only fair; Matt's and Luke's girl moemons' breast size increased when they evolved. That Braxien was dropped dead gorgeous with her curves, although Luke's quilladin was not as fortunate. Both of them were probably at their final evolution by now and 

"What are you doing," Phelps said.

Christy pulled his pants back. "just checking for injuries," Christy said knowing she was caught, "Also seeing if you dick grew when you evolved. Professor Maple would want to know honestly, science and all."

"I'm sure if Professor Maple could have just asked me if she wanted to know," he said, "You know I don't want to take you."

"Why not? You tell me you love me but do you not love me as a woman."

"You are a most beautiful woman," Phelps said, "but I'm not the one to take you."

"You are the perfect man," Christy said, "There is nothing you can't do."

"There is one very important thing I cannot do," he said, "I cannot share the magic with you."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Christy said.

"I would just pound you with every ounce of my strength and skill. It would only be blind passion. If I were to take you, I would be selfish. This is just my nature," he said.

"But you are the biggest gentlemen I know," Christy said.

"That's only because you are my trainer and friend. That's not my true nature when it comes to women. I will be an uncaring beast. I know that I won't treat you like you deserve to be. I can't show you the magic of sex because I don't feel it. You still believe in the magic of this world and I don't want to take that away."

Christy sat down and thought. Phelps was finally giving her a reason. She had to believe that's what he was really like. What would she know about his sexuality anyways?

"So we can never be more than just friends?" Christy said, "That's sort of sad. I wanted my first time to be with you."

"I'm not saying I never want to do it with you," Phelps said, "I just don't want to take the magic from it."

"So, what are you saying," Christy saying

"You have a couple of Moemon who I know could discover the experience with you and help you savor every moment."

"You want me to have sex with other men?"

"There are many good men, and many of them on your belt. I do not deserve to be your first, or maybe even your second. They all love you and they are tired of being invisible. "

"You're giving up sex. That makes you better man than most," Christy said.

"It makes me a good person, not a good man," he said, "I will still love you as a do now no matter what you do."

"You need to be a good person to be a good man."

"And yet I am not a good man, for you at least. There isn't a single moemon you have that is not a good person. You can even get a human boyfriend, although you can expect me to judge him harshly."

"You're right. I'm not going to just ignore my moemon for the chance of a human boyfriend," Christy said, "They are good friends, so they at least deserve a second look as men. Charles is pretty MANly of course. More likely, I think it will be Gary."

"I was thinking more like Xander," He said, "but I see nothing wrong with Gary."

"You mean the pervert who is always hugging me and looking at my chest," Christy said.

"Says the girl who pulls down a sleeping man's pant to look at his junk," he said.

"Well, you got a point. He's better than Charles anyways, and would be super grateful."

Christy listened to the rain. Even though her best friend rejected her she actually felt much better. She had closure and looked at the world with new eyes. Phelps was a beautiful person on the inside as well as the outside. Charles was pretty much eye-candy whose dumb antics amused her. Other than that she had three potential lovers.

But sex could wait. Life was good right now; it's actually better than she could ever imagine. She had plenty of time to make decision. It was time to move on.


End file.
